Real Men Wear Heels
by tuesdaymidnight
Summary: Other people didn't always understand, but Jacob loved the way Jasper looked in a pair of high heels. AU/AH/OOC. Slash. Rated M.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Jacob knew that Jasper liked shoes. He would drag Jacob to the mall, promising him a giant chocolate chip cookie covered in icing that Jasper wouldn't touch with a ten-foot pole but that Jacob adored. Jacob would would eat the saccharine concoction while Jasper wandered through Nieman Marcus or Bloomingdales like a kid in a candy store. The truth was that although he complained, Jacob liked watching Jasper as his eyes got wide and his lips curved up in a tiny smile when he found a pair of shoes that he <em>had<em> to try on.

Sometimes sales clerks would be rude. More than once they not-so-politely suggested that Jasper take his business elsewhere. They would give him the look, _that_ look, that said "you're a freak." Jasper's normally full lips would narrow into a tight line, and he would grab Jacob's hand and drag him out of the store.

Jacob would fume and rant about the unfairness and rudeness and bigotry of it all, and Jasper would calm him down and tell him repeatedly that it wasn't worth the trouble. That they didn't deserve his anger. That they probably didn't have his size anyway. That he would just order a pair online. Even though it was obvious that Jasper was hurt, he was, above all things, a genuinely good person and Jacob loved that about him. He just wished everyone could see it and not judge Jasper because of the way he presented himself to the world.

The first time Jacob introduced Jasper to his family, he was nervous. He grew up on a small Reservation in the Pacific Northwest. When he moved down to Los Angeles, it was a bit of a culture shock, but now he was so used to it that he forgot what it was like living so isolated, in a tiny community where almost everyone was a not-so-distant cousin. When he told his dad that he wanted to bring his boyfriend home for New Year's, his dad was very encouraging. Jacob's sexuality was one of the driving reasons that made him leave, and so that was a very big deal.

When he and Jasper pulled in front of Jacob's dad's house, his stomach twisted. All the lights were on and at least eight cars littered the driveway and yard. He was expecting his dad and maybe Sue and her kids Seth and Leah, but he wasn't expecting what looked like his entire extended family. He was hoping to ease Jasper into the situation. When he explained to Jasper that he had no idea there would be some kind of ridiculous welcome home party, Jasper just squeezed his hand and assured him it would be fine.

When they entered the house, there were initial hugs and greetings, and Jacob proudly introduced Jasper to everyone, but then the room fell into awkward silence. Jasper cleared his throat and excused himself to use the bathroom.

Jacob could feel twenty sets of eyes on him as he stood in the doorway of his dad's living room.

"What?" he finally asked.

"You could have warned us you were dating a tranny."

That's when Jacob's fist flew. Paul never saw it coming and was flat on his back in seconds.

It was actually Jasper who apologized profusely for Jacob's behavior afterward. He came out of the bathroom to find two men holding Jacob back while two women hovered over Paul. Jacob explained to Jasper what happened and insisted they leave immediately, but Jasper joined Jacob's dad in talking him down.

Paul apologized profusely. He didn't mean it in a hateful way, he just never saw someone like Jasper before and "tranny" was the only word he had, offensive as it was.

The thing was, Jasper wasn't transsexual. He explained to Paul and the rest of Jacob's family that he was very happy in his body, in his skin, with his equipment. Nor was he transgender. He didn't want to be perceived as a woman. Jacob pouted beside him the whole time, insisting that Jasper didn't owe anyone an explanation.

And he didn't, but this was Jacob's family and sometimes you had to make exceptions for family. Later that night, when Jasper was tucked into Jacob's side, Jacob thanked him for being so understanding.

People like labels, Jasper always said. People like to have boxes to fit people in so they can recognize, collate and be done with it.

Jasper was just androgynous.

He liked wearing makeup and leggings and scarves.

But he also liked wearing tight t-shirts with deep v-necks that would reveal his smooth chest and show off his broad shoulders.

His favorite thing to wear, though, was heels.

He had dreams of owning racks and racks of Walter Steigers and Pierre Hardys and Charles Jourdans. Though he usually had to settle for knock-offs, and he often shopped at stores that catered to drag queens.

Jasper was a tall man, but he had relatively small feet. He could fit into a woman's size 10 or 11. Heels made his already long legs look miles longer, and he liked the way he felt when he wore them. He was never macho, or athletic, or any of the things typically associated with men, but in a pair of pumps, he felt powerful and confident.

The first time Jacob met Jasper was at a club. They caught each other's eye from across the room and moved toward each other like magnets. Jacob was immediately transfixed with the way Jasper moved, gliding across the floor with his hips swaying slightly. Jasper was wearing pointed red boots that added enough height so when they met in the middle, he was almost eye to eye with Jacob's 6'7" frame.

The next time they met up was for a lunch date mid-week, and Jasper had on a pair of men's dress shoes. After that, Jacob just assumed that Jasper had been dressed up in heels specifically to go to the club. He found Jasper to be just as lively and interesting as he was on their initial meeting, but Jacob kind of missed the heels. They seemed to suit him more than business casual.

Their second date was on a Saturday. Jasper came to pick Jacob up. Jacob had been living in Los Angeles for three years and had barely done any site-seeing, so Jasper was taking him around town to be a proper tourist. When Jacob answered the door, he was greeted by Jasper who was wearing a baseball t-shirt, black pants that looked painted on with a pair of shiny, black heeled boots. His jaw almost dropped because Jasper looked so damn hot, but he looked inexplicably bashful as Jacob looked him up and down.

"I brought a change of clothes..." Jasper trailed off.

"No, no, you look perfect," Jacob insisted.

"Really?"

"Yes," Jacob said in a low voice.

"Some guys don't get it," Jasper murmured back, before leaning in to plant a kiss on Jacob's lips.

Jacob didn't get the appeal of wearing heels himself, but they were just so, so Jasper.

It was only after he asked Jasper to move in with him that he realized just how extensive his collection was. His shoes had invaded Jacob's closet so much that they had to buy an additional armoire for the rest of their clothes, but Jacob wouldn't have it any other way.

Tonight was the first night Jasper was spending there after having officially moved in. He had brought the final load of his belongings over and returned his keys to his landlord earlier that day.

Jacob was sitting in bed that night, watching Sportscenter when Jasper came into the bedroom.

"You look lost in thought," Jasper mused.

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"You," Jacob answered honestly.

Jasper raised an eyebrow, checking Jacob's expression for signs of lip service.

"I was thinking about how much I love your shoes."

"Oh really?"

Jacob licked his lips and nodded.

Jasper just raised an eyebrow and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he waltzed out a few minutes later, he wearing nothing but a silky black robe and a pair of satiny, shiny, purple heels that had what looked like ribbons holding Jasper's foot in place.

He didn't say a word, but walked slowly over to the full length mirror that hung on their closet door, standing before it and checking out his shoes.

Jacob's gaze started at the shoes but went straight up, following the trail of Jasper's long, lean, shaved legs and to his beautiful ass, only the very tiniest bit of which could be seen peeking out from the bottom of the robe.

"Robe. Off," he growled.

Jasper looked cheekily over his shoulder at Jacob, but he untied the belt and let the black silk slip down his body.

Jacob was off the bed in a flash.

He put his hands on Jasper's slim hips while he stood behind him, nuzzling his nose in the crook of Jasper's neck. He breathed in the scent of Jasper's cologne. It was musky and feral, in sharp contrast to the pretty shoes that adorned his feet, and it drove Jacob wild. He kissed a trail down Jasper's back, leaving one last lingering press of his lips at the top of his ass, in the dip between his cheeks.

"I need you," he murmured into the skin just made damp with his mouth.

"Then take me," Jasper replied in a husky voice.

Jacob groaned as he straightened, shucking the white t-shirt and boxers he had been lounging in. He watched Jasper watching him in the mirror, loving the way Jasper's eyes combed over his body, nothing but desire etched in his expression.

He pressed his body into Jasper's, nudging a knee between his lover's legs until he stood with feet spread wide, his weight balanced on the beautiful purple shoes attached to his feet. Jasper pressed his hands against the mirror for balance, and then he shoved his ass back in a silent plea.

Jacob curved his body around the slighter man's and rubbed his hard cock between Jasper's ass cheeks. Jasper turned his head, so they could both groan into a long, lingering kiss.

There wasn't any need for foreplay, both men were ready and ready now. They had been together for almost three years now, since their eyes first met from across the club, and they had an intimate familiarity with each other bodies, the kind of knowledge that could only come from hours upon hours of exploration.

Jacob grabbed the lube off the dresser and slicked two fingers, pressing them into his lover's waiting body. The sounds Jasper made as he shoved back onto Jacob's hand were libertine, and Jacob knew his romantic plans of slow love-making were completely out the window. Anyway, it was more fitting to christen their newly shared space this way, when they were both so turned on they needed it right now, the formality of a bed completely unnecessary.

When Jasper was ready enough, Jacob turned so Jasper could watch in the mirror as he covered his bare cock in lube, tossing the bottle aside. Jasper licked his lips in anticipation.

It was a recent development in their relationship that they stopped always using condoms, but they were both clean and committed, and there wasn't any other feeling in the world than having nothing separating them.

Jacob loved the way his cum would trickle out of Jasper's ass afterward.

With that thought in mind, he pushed into Jasper slowly, until he was buried, balls-deep, in tight heat. He never got tired of that feeling. He stayed fully sheathed for a minute, pulsing his hips forward slightly until Jasper reached around and smacked the side of his hip.

"Impatient are we?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Well, then fuck me already."

Jacob did.

It was give and take. Jacob would thrust forward and Jasper would buck back, a steady rhythm hammering on his prostate. He knew when to clench down on Jacob's cock, making the broader man let out high-pitched whines.

They watched each other in the mirror, their bodies fitting and moving together in pure harmony.

Neither was chasing release, but they were speeding there in spite of themselves, sweating and panting in their fervor. Jacob gripped onto Jasper's shoulder, holding him in place, hammering into him relentlessly, watching Jasper's cock bounce full and heavy. He didn't let up. He didn't think he could if he wanted to.

Suddenly Jasper was gasping and his channel was throbbing around Jacob's cock, his cum painting the mirror in front of them. It was Jacob who cried out, and it only took a few more snaps of his hips before his was coming hard, deep inside Jasper.

He wrapped his arms around Jasper's waist, and pressed his forehead in between his shoulder blades. He stayed resting there, letting Jasper hold him up, while his dick softened and slipped out.

"So you like the shoes?" Jasper asked, when they both straightened.

Jacob swatted Jasper's ass playfully in response.

"I love them."

"Well, I love you."

A grin split Jacob's face.

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Today would have been jacksonmccoy's 30th birthday. This was his birthday present, so I'm sharing it today in his honor.<strong>


End file.
